Tanabata
by Hanayome
Summary: Tanabata to święto na cześć dwóch oddzielonych od siebie przez Drogę Mleczną gwiazd: Orihime i Hikoboshiego. Tak się składa, że wśród shinobi również znajdują się gwiazdy, które od dawna czekały na spotkanie. Czy zapisane na tanzaku życzenia naprawdę się spełniają? ONESHOT. ShikaTema. Nic zdrożnego.


Gdy była mała, matka opowiadała jej na dobranoc legendę o Orihime i Hikoboshim…

_ Ona była córką Tenkou – Króla Niebios. Całe swe życie spędziła nad rzeką tkając najwspanialsze na świecie szaty dla ukochanego ojca, nigdy nie zaznawszy przy tym romantycznej miłości mężczyzny. Po drugiej stronie rzeki pasał swe stado przystojny młodzieniec – Hikoboshi. Ojciec uznał, że nadaje się on na męża dla jego jedynej córki i doprowadził do ich spotkania. Orihime i Hikoboshi zakochali się w sobie i wkrótce potem zostali małżeństwem. Zatraceni w miłości przestali wypełniać swe obowiązki – Orihime nie tkała już szat dla ojca, a stado Hikoboshiego rozpierzchło się po calutkim Niebie. Zezłościło to Tenkou i rozdzielił on zakochanych, każąc im pozostać na przeciwnych brzegach rzeki. Dopiero łzy Orihime zmiękczyły królewskie serce i zezwolił zakochanym spotykać się raz w roku – siódmego dnia siódmego miesiąca kalendarza księżycowego. Gdy dzień ten nadszedł okazało się, że na rzece nie ma żadnego mostu, który pozwoliłby zakochanym na spotkanie. Płacz Orihime niósł się po całym Niebie i przywołał sroki, które obiecały utworzyć most z własnych skrzydeł, na którym będą mogli spotykać się zakochani. Ptaki nie mogą jednak przylecieć, gdy pada deszcz i wtedy Orihime i Hikoboshi muszą czekać cały rok na następne spotkanie…_

Kto chciałby czekać na mężczyznę cały rok?

Ach tak. Ona.

Dorosłe życie weryfikowało dziecinne marzenia. Mijał rok za rokiem, a ona święto Tanabata ciągle spędzała samotnie. Obserwowała barwną paradę przemierzającą piaskową wioskę, mijającą piaskowe budynki, stąpającą po piaskowej drodze. Piasek w klepsydrze odmierzał piaskowy czas. A ona tkwiła w miejscu.

Wpatrywała się w wyrastający z doniczki pęd bambusa. Prezentem tym została obdarowana przez Konohagakure, gdy opuszczała posadę ambasadora i wracała do domu. Teraz było ich dwoje. Ona i bambus smutno wpatrywali się w stąpających za oknem biesiadników w różnobarwnych kimonach, niosących sięgające trzecich pięter pędy bambusa z zawieszonymi na nich ogromnymi, różnokolorowymi karteczkami z zapisanymi ludzkimi marzeniami. Obchodzili Tanabata – święto oddzielonych od siebie przez drogę mleczną gwiazd: Orihime i Hikoboshiego, którzy właśnie tej nocy najbardziej się do siebie zbliżali.

Przed nią leżała mała, kolorowa karteczka i zastrugany ołówek, dzięki którym mogła stworzyć tanzaku – karteczkę z życzeniem, która zawieszona na pędzie bambusa miała zagwarantować spełnienie marzeń. Nawet jeśli nie zamierzała wychodzić z domu, to miała swojego bambusa, swoją karteczkę i swoje życzenie. Czy w to wierzyła? Raczej chwytała się brzytwy.

Nie bywała zdesperowana na punkcie znalezienia miłości, połączenia się z jakimkolwiek mężczyzną w ten czy inny sposób. Była za to zakochana i jak przystało na hardą, piaskową kunoichi – nigdy się do tego nie przyznała. I choć na co dzień pochłaniał ją wir obowiązków, nawał pracy i niekończące się treningi, to w takie dni jak ten, kiedy zakochane pary wylewały się na ulicę, nie potrafiła robić nic innego tylko siedzieć przy oknie i zazdrośnie wpatrywać się w szczęście innych ludzi.

Żałosne.

Dlaczego sama nie potrafiła być taka jak oni? Dlaczego nie powiedziała mu co czuje?

Na ich drodze do szczęścia stało milion przeszkód. Przeszłość, przyszłość i teraźniejszość. Plany, ambicje, priorytety, marzenia. On był gdzieś tam daleko, w tej zielonej krainie prawości i uczciwości. A prawość i uczciwość jej krainy były równie kruche jak piaskowe budowle. Jakby to miało wyglądać? Jak mogliby być razem? Dlaczego to właśnie w nim musiała się zakochać? Przecież byli jak Orihime i Hikoboshi. Ona musiała tkać płaszcz chwały swej wioski, a on – pilnować swych owieczek o ogromnych, wypełnionych bezwarunkową miłością do towarzyszy sercach. To nie miało prawa bytu.

Jeszcze raz popatrzyła nieprzychylnie na swoją niedoszłą tanzaku. Jej ciało, duszę i cały umysł wypełniła nagle myśl o nim. Poczuła zapach jego skóry, który zapamiętała, gdy przytulił ją do siebie po raz ostatni. Poczuła dotyk jego ust na policzku, gdy ucałował ją na pożegnanie. Jego ciepły, ochrypły z powodu przepalonego papierosami gardła głos rozbrzmiał niespodziewanie w jej głowie. Poczuła ciepło w dole brzucha, a jej serce zabiło mocniej.

– Mam omamy – westchnęła z rezygnacją i podniosła się z krzesła. Położyła się na łóżku i podłożyła ręce pod głowę. Zagapiwszy się w sufit przypomniała sobie jak denerwowało ją w nim to, że potrafił przeleżeć w tej pozycji cały dzień i nie robić nic prócz gapienia się w chmury. Nienawidziła bezczynności, była kobietą czynu. I nienawidziła siebie za to, że w tym momencie użalała się nad sobą i to z tak patetycznego powodu, jakim był leniwy geniusz idealnej Konohy.

Nie powinna tak leżeć i marudzić za każdym razem, gdy nie ma nic do zrobienia. Od roku bez przerwy rzucała się w wir pracy, zajmowała wszystkim co mogła, brała na siebie więcej obowiązków niż była w stanie udźwignąć, żeby tylko na co dzień nie pozwalać sobie na myślenie o nim. I nienawidziła dni, w których nikt niczego od niej nie oczekiwał.

Nagle poczuła jak wzbiera w niej determinacja. Dość już użalania się nad sobą! Czas wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Jest silną kobietą, a nie jakąś tam zakochaną idiotką, która potrafi tylko smęcić jak bardzo chciałaby, żeby on się w końcu domyślił. Jest siostrą Kazekage, najsilniejszą w Sunie użytkowniczką stylu fuuton, mistrzynią wachlarzy! Byle mężczyzna nie zawróci jej w głowie. To on powinien za nią szaleć i błagać, żeby zechciała na niego choć spojrzeć przychylnie.

Zerwawszy się z łóżka złapała swój stojący w rogu pokoju wachlarz i zapięła go na plecach. Postanowiła spotkać się z Hikoboshim, nie czekając na sroki. Jeżeli będzie padał deszcz, to przeleci nad rzeką na swym wachlarzu. Jeśli jej Hikoboshi znalazł sobie inną… Zabije ją. Albo jego.

Nie namyślając się długo po prostu otworzyła drzwi i wybiegła z domu…

A raczej wybiegłaby, gdyby nie fakt, że odbiła się od czegoś bądź kogoś i upadła na ziemię z głuchym jęknięciem. Nim zdążyła jeszcze zorientować się w tym co się stało, gdy usłyszała szczęknięcie zamykanych drzwi i… ciszę.

Przeklinając pod nosem przybysza, podniosła w końcu głowę i uraczyła go spojrzeniem.

– Oh.

– Hej – odparł, podając jej rękę i pomagając wstać. – Gdzie się tak spieszysz? Wybierałaś się na paradę?

– Co ty tu robisz? – wydusiła z siebie stając na równe nogi i otrzepując sukienkę.

– To tak w Suna wita się przyjaciół?

Z przemieszaniem ulgi i przerażenia, wpatrywała się w przybysza. Czuła się jak spłoszona kotka. Przed chwilą pędziła na spotkanie z nim, a teraz on stał tuż przed nią. I nagle cała odwaga z niej wyparowała. Wpatrywała się w niego: w te małe oczka, wąskie usta, ostre łuki brwiowe, lekko odstające uszy. Tak, to był jej…

– Hikoboshi – wyszeptała z uśmiechem.

– Hęęę?

– Nic – odparła, obejmując go mocno ramionami i przytulając policzek do jego torsu. Zielona kamizelka jounina Konohy była twarda, szorstka i pachniała dymem tytoniowym. Ani trochę jej to nie przeszkadzało.

– To cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz czy, nie? Mendokuse…

Roześmiała się perliście. Jak mogłaby się nie cieszyć? Nie widziała go od tak dawna…

– Co tu robisz? – powtórzyła, opanowując niepotrzebną wesołość, która mogłaby zdradzić ją z tym jak wiele dla niej znaczy jego obecność.

Wyczuła jego zmieszanie, a błądzące po jej mieszkaniu spojrzenie chłopaka i delikatny, speszony uśmieszek były aż za dobrymi tego dowodami. Jego ramiona objęły ją niespodziewanie i poczuła jak przyciska ją do siebie z całej siły. Ich serca zdawały się bić jednym rytmem i oddychali ciężko, patrząc sobie w oczy.

Jego ciemne oczy znowu starały się odgadnąć co się dzieje w jej głowie. I z satysfakcją spostrzegła, że niczego nie widział. Czuła jednak jak drży, jak jego palce dyskretnie gładzą jej plecy, a jego nogi stukają nerwowo o podłogę.

– Czekałem na sroki – odparł po chwili, opierając dłoń na jej głowie, wplątując palce w jej miękkie, złociste niczym piasek z głębi pustyni włosy. – Ale nie przyleciały, więc pomyślałem, że pewnie tam gdzie żyją, ciągle pada deszcz. Wziąłem sprawy we własne ręce i wybudowałem most, żeby…

Wyczuła wahanie w jego głosie. Nagle przestała się bać. Hikoboshi ją odnalazł.

– Żeby zobaczyć się z Orihime? – zgadywała drżącym głosem.

Przytaknął niepewnie i wpatrywał się w nią z wyczekiwaniem.

Oparła dłoń na jego policzku i pogładziła jego miękką skórę opuszkami palców. Rozczulił ją swym wyznaniem, tym co zrobił, mimo tego, że zapewne strasznie mu się nie chciało. Musiała stanąć na palcach, żeby jej usta sięgnęły jego ust. Delikatnie pochylił się nad nią i pocałował tak, że zawróciło jej się w głowie. Jego wargi lekko pieściły jej wargi, kiedy odchylał jej głowę do tyłu. Czuła jakby milion motyli kotłowało się w dole jej brzucha, ale nie mogło się wydostać. Poczuła jak jego język gładzi jej wargi, przesuwa się na zęby i głębiej, odszukuje jej język i…

Smakował gorzko, musiał wypalić ze sto papierosów, zanim do niej przyszedł. Miał ciepłe, wilgotne usta, a całował z pasją, o którą nigdy by nie podejrzewała tego leniwego marudy.

Ciężko oddychali po skończonym pocałunku. Czas zatrzymał się dla nich na chwilę, gdy wodzili dłońmi po swoich nagle tak rozgrzanych ciałach.

– Całujesz jak książę, a nie jak byle pastuch – szepnęła mu na ucho.

– Zdarza mi się raz w roku, gdy spotykam księżniczkę.

Jego uśmiech wydał jej się uroczy, lubiła to pomieszanie znudzenia z zakłopotaniem, które teraz jej serwował. Chciała całować te wykrzywione w półuśmieszku usta, ale powstrzymywała ją świadomość, że ta sytuacja jest zbyt piękna, żeby mogła być…

– Oh nie… – jęknęła.

Jego ramiona mocniej objęły ją w talii, jego usta natarczywiej szukały jej ust, jego oczy…

– To tylko sen, prawda?

Pokój, Shikamaru i wszystko inne prysło niczym bańka mydlana, gdy z rozczarowaniem zaczęła przecierać oczy. Potrzebowała poleżeć chwilę w spokoju, żeby ochłonąć po tej pięknej marze, która niespodziewanie naszła ją tej nocy. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i przewróciła na prawy bok.

Pogładziła śpiącego obok mężczyznę po ramieniu i ucałowała czubek jego nosa. Usłyszała przeciągły pomruk niezadowolenia wydobywający się z gardła zaspanego Shikamaru.

– Kobieto… Zdecyduj się… Nie dajesz mi spać w dzień czy w nocy?

– Znowu mi się śniło – szepnęła, ledwo powstrzymując wesoły śmiech.

– Cooo? – zapytał, zatapiając twarz w poduszce.

– Tamta noc. Tanabata.

Poczuła jak łapie ją za ramiona i przyciąga do siebie, wtula jej twarz w swój odkryty tors i obejmuje jej biodra swoimi udami. Nagle poczuła za głową poduszkę, którą Shikamaru próbował ją najwyraźniej udusić.

– Raz w życiu zrobiłem coś szalonego i teraz będziesz mi to wypominać już zawsze… Mendokuse…

Wyswobodziła się z pułapki i przycisnęła jego twarz do poduszki, na której leżał. Poderwał się gwałtownie i powalił ją na materac, uniósł jej ręce wysoko nad głową i obezwładnił ją.

– Pamiętasz jak układaliśmy wiersz na tanzaku? – przypomniała mu rozmarzonym głosem, wpatrując się w niego wielkimi szmaragdowymi oczami.

Jakże mógłby zapomnieć? Wszakże życzenia zawieszone na czerwonej nitce na małym, ledwo żywym bambusie, najwyraźniej się spełniają.

_Liście na drzewach szumią uparcie,_

_Piasek w klepsydrze ucieka wciąż._

_Piaskowa księżniczka ma we mnie oparcie,_

_Kochankiem mym będzie mój mąż._


End file.
